Desperate Measures
by ElphieFaeThropp
Summary: After Galinda and Elphaba get into a fight at school, Elphaba is forced to tutor Galinda. A story written in collaboration with Kyra on AO3. Musicalverse, AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone. My friend Kyra and I wanted to do a story together, and this modern-day AU was born. To see Elphaba's point of view, simply click on the link that you'll find under this story's description on my homepage.**

**Enjoy.**

**I do not own any characters, themes, ideas, songs, or anything from the musical Wicked. They belong to Stephen Schwartz, Gregory Maguire, and Winnie Holzman.**

* * *

Galinda walks into the small café, pondering what she's going to buy as she stands in line Finally, she decides on a cappuccino, and pays, turning to look for a place to sit, but the small area full of tables is completely packed, and there isn't at least one table that is completely empty. She scans the crowd, looking for a friend, someone she's at least talked to on more than one occasion, but it would seem that Fate would have it differently. Her gaze finally lands on a table, where a single girl sits, her nose buried in a book. After looking around once more, she sighs, deciding that it can't hurt that much to sit with someone new.

Slowly, but still confidently, she makes her way to the table in the far back corner. She notices the girl look up at her with piercing green eyes, and she's almost tempted to turn back, but she shakes her head a bit, determined to sit with her. Finally, after what feels like ages of walking, she's standing in front of her.

"Mind if I sit here?" she asks, putting on her best friendly face.

"Yes, I would," the girl responds almost instantaneously. "I'm sure that in this crowd of people, you can find at least one person more willing to sit with you."

Galinda is almost put off by the girl's cold attitude, blinking a bit in surprise, but she tries not to let her astonishment show through too much. "Well... Maybe I don't want to sit anywhere else," she states, a pout taking place of the smile she was formerly wearing. She notices a faint smirk on the girl's face, causing her to pout more.

"I'll let you sit here if you remember my name."

Her name? Oh, dear. Well, two could play at that game, she supposed. "Well, do you even know my name?" she asked, skepticism etched into her face as she tries to draw attention away from her inability to answer the girl's question.

"Galinda Upland," the girl answers, and Galinda can just hear the smirk in her tone. Drat. That was easier than she thought it would be, but she supposes that's the price of being 'popular.' Everyone knows who you are and what you do and everything about you.

"Right. And your name? Well, that's easy. It's... um..." She quickly goes through all the names in her mind, trying to decide if she actually does know this girl's name. Milla? No. Pfannee? Definitely not. Shenshen? Uh-uh. "Um..." She sighs, frustrated, but with herself more than anyone else. Although the look the other girl is giving her is almost enough to make her want to slap that smirk right off her face. "Your name... is..." She sighs, defeated. "All right. I don't know your name. But that doesn't mean I can't sit here, anyways." She plops herself down on the empty chair, crossing her legs daintily, shooting her own little smirk at the girl across from her. She almost lets her jaw drop when she sees the girl do nothing but go right back to her reading.

There is silence for a while, before the girl finally speaks up again. "It's Elphaba, by the way. Elphaba Thropp."

"Elphaba..." She tests the name out quietly, under her breath, almost so quiet that she's sure the other girl, Elphaba, can't hear her. She clears her throat finally, looking up at her. "Well... Elphaba Thropp. It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm sure." She looks up at Elphaba, but she has gone back to her reading. "What is so interesting about that book that has you burying your nose in it?" she asks, a bit annoyed that she isn't the center of attention, like usual.

"Genetically mutated bird kids," is the answer the Elphaba gives her, and she fights to keep a look of horror hidden.

"Genetically... mutated... bird kids?" she repeats, just to make sure she heard correctly.

"Yes, that is what I said. Congratulations, you aren't deaf!"

Galinda huffs. Never has she been treated so rudely in her whole entire life. "I was just making sure I heard correctly. That's all." She sticks her little chin up in the air, giving a quiet little 'hmph!' as she does so.

"Maybe you should do the same in class."

"Excuse me?" She looks up at Elphaba, struggling to keep her temper from getting the best of her, but it isn't really working.

"Yes, you are excused." Elphaba waves, as if letting her know she's free to leave.

She makes a little sound of indignation, but she won't give Elphaba the satisfaction of leaving just yet. "That's not what I meant, and you know it, you mean... thing, you." She crosses her arms, cappuccino long forgotten.

"Ow! Oh, that hurt. That is by far the most cruel insult I have ever heard. My tender heart just cannot bear it." Elphaba dramatically puts a hand over her heart, feigning distress.

At first, Galinda thinks she has succeeded in insulting the girl, but quickly realises that sarcasm is the key here. "You must think you're so smart, don't you? Coming up with clever, sarcastic comments all the time. I bet you don't even have a heart." Her arms are no longer crossed, instead, her palms are flat against the table as she leans over the table, glaring at the girl across from her.

"I have indeed been reliably informed that I don't have one."

Galinda almost shrieks in rage, now. "You are so... You make me so... You just... You're impossible!" she yells, not caring if anyone else hears.

"I am going to take that as a compliment. Thank you."

Galinda knows her temper is getting the better of her, and she knows that she should calm down, but it's a little hard to think clearly when the person in front of her is so infuriating. "I have half a mind to smack that smirk right off of your face right now, I'll have you know. Thinking you're better than everyone else just because you read more, or... or just because you have a quicker tongue than everyone else. No wonder you don't have any friends!" She knows her comment is harsh, but right now, she couldn't care less as she breathes heavily. She remains silent as she watches for Elphaba's reaction.

"I don't think I'm better than everyone; I am better than everyone."

Galinda remains silent for a while, studying Elphaba for a bit. "No you're not. If you were, you wouldn't be so upset with yourself all the time." She's pretty sure she may just be making things up now, but she's rolling with it.

"How do you know I'm not the best when you didn't even know my name before this day?"

"If you were the best, I would have heard of you before." That has to be true, right? "And don't think you can avoid what I said so easily. I know what you're trying to do. You don't have to pretend." Is she... being nice to Elphaba? No, surely not... How could she be so nice to this girl, when clearly she isn't going to be nice back?

"What a pathetic display. You're suddenly trying to be nice to me? I think you've made it quite clear that you don't like me, and I hope I have expressed the same sentiment toward you well enough. Excuse me." She stands, picking her books up and stomping away, and Galinda can't help but feel a bit triumphant that she has gotten the girl worked up enough to actually leave.

She sips her cappuccino, making a face when she realises it's gone far too cold for her liking, so she stands up, as well, brushing her clothes off. She has a feeling that this won't be the last time she hears from Miss Elphaba Thropp.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, readers! Thanks for the positive feedback.**

**I would like to take this time to say two things. First thing: All dialogue for Galinda is written by myself, and all dialogue that Elphaba has is written by my co-writer, Kyra. Secondly, having said that, it would be amazing if you could leave some reviews on her story, as well. The link is underneath this story's description on my profile page. Thanks in advance, from the both of us.**

**Having said that, enjoy chapter two of Desperate Measures.**

* * *

Galinda's weekend passes in a flurry of get-togethers with friends and parties with people, most of whom she didn't know. However, with her first class quickly approaching, Galinda can only accept the fact that she must face her responsibilities, and at least show up for one class. On more than one occasion, she sees Elphaba walking in the hallways. She thinks about making a big scene in the cafeteria, during lunch, but when she doesn't see her, she decides against it. Instead, when she sees her at her locker, she decides to say something then. Not making a big deal about it just yet, she simply walks over to the locker, pushing the door closed in front of the girl's face.

"Elphaba Thropp," she states simply, one of her characteristic cheeky smiles on her face.

"Yes?" Elphaba replies hostilely. Galinda is sure she's trying to put her off, but she won't allow her to brush her off so easily. Galinda Upland is not ignored.

"Meet me after school. In the courtyard." She watches the girl for a reaction.

"If it pleases you, _your highness_." Elphaba curtsies, and Galinda bristles a bit, but doesn't show it.

"You'd better be there, or there will be _serious_ consequences." With a glare, she tosses her hair and turns around, leaving Elphaba to watch her leave.

* * *

As soon as the final bell rings, Galinda makes her way to the courtyard, making a beeline for Elphaba as soon as she sees her.

"So, what'd you want to talk to me about that was so private you couldn't say it in the middle of a crowded hallway?" Elphaba demands before Galinda has even come to a full stop. Elphaba tosses her hair. seemingly mocking her, and Galinda scowls.

"Quit mocking me and this will be over before you know it." Her gaze hardens as she glares at Elphaba. "I'm going to make this very clear, _Miss_ Elphaba." She's faking kindness now, but it's all part of her plan. "I don't like you. Plain and simple. And you would do very well to stay away from me. In fact, one might even say you should just stay away from anyone popular, just to be safe. You never know when an 'accident' might happen." She knows that, as of right now, they're just empty threats, but she's just trying to scare her.

"Oh, dear. All those threatening words. One might think you have ulterior motives. I'm flattered, really."

Galinda scoffs. "You are so weird. No wonder you don't have any friends."

"But who needs friends when you've got more than five thousand followers on Tumblr?"

Galinda rolls her eyes. "Tumblr? What is that, some stupid website for weirdos? It has to be, if you're on it." She moves her gaze to inspect her nails, her lips pursed in a prissy way.

"Miss Galinda, I'm once again very flattered, but I don't think you and I would work. We're just too different." Elphaba makes a falsely sincere face, and Galinda bristles once again.

"Are you actually suggesting that I would even want to be associated with the likes of you, let alone be... _interested_ in you? I'd sooner be caught dead than be seen with the likes of a... human... crow!" Is she even trying anymore? What kind of an insult is that?

Elphaba cackles, then, the shrill sound actually managing to send chills down Galinda's spine. "Caw caw, motherfucker!"

Galinda actually lets her jaw drop this time. "Miss Elphaba! Your tongue! That is hardly the kind of language a lady should be using." Her face drops into another characteristic pout.

"I ain't no such lady, missy." Elphaba cackles once again, and Galinda actually covers her ears this time.

"Elphaba Thropp, has no one taught you any manners? One might think you were raised without parents." She nearly smirks when Elphaba's face drops. She actually does smirk when Elphaba seems to be unable to find a witty comeback. She gasps, however, when she feels a firm smack across her face, and it takes her a second to realise that Elphaba's actually slapped her. Oh, who does she think she is? She responds in the best way she can think of, bringing her own hand up to meet Elphaba's cheek, hoping she hits her harder than Elphaba hit her.

"I recommend you stop now, you _quim_."

What in the world? "Quim? I bet that's not even a real word." She's circling Elphaba now, planning her next attack, whether it be verbal or physical, she isn't sure yet.

"It's as real as your narcissism, so very."

Galinda glares once again, and she's this close to pouncing on Elphaba. "I bet you made that word up, too," she practically growls.

"I am indeed a Greek goddess, thanks for noticing."

This is the last straw. With a little sound of frustration, she jumps on top of the girl, pushing her to the ground as she pulls on her hair. It's the only thing she knows to do; she's never actually been in a fight before. She feels Elphaba's fist connect with her cheek, and she gives a little squeal of pain as she tries to return the punch, landing her fist in Elphaba's stomach. "You're such a _witch_!" she manages to yell.

"Well, then we rhyme!"

Galinda growls again and begins trying to scratch her with her sharp little nails, but Elphaba manages to grab her wrists and push her back. Before she can register what just happened, she feels Elphaba's fist make contact with her other cheek, and she blindly tries to hit her again, her arms flailing out in front of her. She feels the wind get knocked out of her as Elphaba knees her in the stomach.

"Get away from me, you monster!" she pants as she flails more and this time she feels her fist connect somewhere on Elphaba, but she isn't sure where. She can feel something warm and wet on her hand, but she is unable to respond as Elphaba bites her arm. "Get off of me, you... you... _bitch_!"

"I think you should take her advice." They both freeze at the warning tone of one of the teachers. Finally, someone's here to help her.

"For the record, she started it," Elphaba starts to say, but Galinda cuts her off.

"Actually, she started it. I would never sink so low as to start a fight with another person. I'm above that." She crosses her arms and pouts.

"Verbal assault is an assault, nonetheless. You started threatening me, for no reason whatsoever. My actions were purely in self-defence."

"Why, I never!" Galinda is a bit surprised to hear other students agreeing with her, assuring the teacher that Elphaba was the one that started it. "See. They all saw what happened." She nods before looking down at her arms, gauging any damage that Elphaba might have done. Out of the corner of her eye, she can see Elphaba dab at her nose with a handkerchief. Has she really hit her that hard? Oh, well. "As you can see, all fighting that I did was purely out of self-defence. Nothing more and nothing less."

Elphaba doesn't say anything, and the teacher regards them for a while. "I think this is a matter for the principal to deal with."

Galinda's face nearly goes completely white. She's never been sent to the principal's office before. Even if this isn't her fault, it's still a bit unnerving. She spares a glance over at Elphaba, to see her reaction, and notices that she doesn't seem too thrilled, either. "Well... If you say so." Galinda, once again, sticks her little chin up in the air as she follows the teacher to the principal's office.

They sit in two chairs outside of the principal's office, each not looking at the other. Galinda actually does feel a bit bad for hurting Elphaba, but she doubts that she'll accept any apology, should she decide to offer one. Instead, she looks down at herself. Her clothes are covered in grass stains, and her tights are ripped at one knee. Maybe she can get the principal to make Elphaba pay for new clothes. She looks down at her arm, where Elphaba bit her, and she can see the bite mark. She sees some blood smeared around the bite mark, and with a shudder she realises that it must be Elphaba's. Great. Now she probably has rabies. She presses her hands to her cheeks and winces. There will definitely be a mark there for a while, as well.

"I hope you're happy," she mutters, not even looking over at Elphaba.

"Why would I be? I'm in big trouble," Elphaba finally says after a while.

"You're lucky I don't plan on suing you for injuring me, crowgirl." She glances over at Elphaba for a split second, then returns to inspecting her clothes and injuries.

A soft chuckle comes from Elphaba. "Nicknames, seriously? You're not terribly original, my sweet."

"Don't call me that," Galinda practically growls. "I am not _your_ anything." She crosses her arms again.

"Oh, does it bother you? I'll continue, then, my sweet." She can just hear the smirk in Elphaba's tone, even though she isn't looking at her.

"You're such a creep." Galinda stops in the middle of her sentence when she hears the door to the principal's office open.

"Miss Upland, Miss Thropp."

Both girls stand and follow the principal into her office, each taking a seat in a chair across from the desk. There is a long silence, and Galinda can hardly bear it, but eventually, Principal Morrible speaks up.

"Your behaviour is inexcusable. Now, you don't need to explain yourself, because I have already heard everything I need to hear. Miss Thropp, your actions are unheard. I ought to expel you, but I believe there is a way we can make this work."

"Principal Morrible, if I may make a suggestion. I suggest that Miss Thropp has to pay for new clothes, since she has done a good job of damaging my current outfit." She puts on a pretty little pout, hoping to win over the principal.

"No, Miss Upland, that is not what I was thinking of. Truth is, your grades aren't too good, and I believe multiple teachers suggested to you that you should get a tutor. Now, Miss Thropp's grades are excellent, and I think she'll make a great tutor for you, free of charge."

"_What_?" Galinda cries.

"I agree with Miss Upland. _What_?"

"There is _no way_ that I am spending any extra time with the likes of..._ that_!" She points at Elphaba, but refuses to look at her.

"Miss Upland, Miss Thropp, if you both don't wish to get into anymore trouble, I recommend that you agree to this. If I do not see an improvement in Miss Upland's grades, I will be forced to take more desperate measures. You may leave."

With a frustrated sigh, Galinda stands, tossing her hair over her shoulder as she turns, making sure that her shoulder knocks into Elphaba's as she leaves. She is not happy with this. Not one bit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for the kind reviews. Please remember to leave reviews at my co-writer's side of the story, as well. It would really make her day. Thank you and enjoy chapter three!**

* * *

Galinda avoids Elphaba for the rest of the day, still very angry with the tutoring plans that Principal Morrible has forced upon them. She is going to put this off as long as she possibly.

So frustrated is she, that she avoids all of her other friends on her way home, keeping her arms crossed the whole walk home. How dare Principal Morrible suggest something like this? Implying that Galinda needs to improve her grades? The nerve. She's still upset as she arrives home, avoiding her parents as she climbs up the stairs to her large bedroom, closing and locking the door behind her as she throws her bag down and collapses on the bed.

In a moment of childlike frustration, she picks up an old stuffed animal that resides on her bed and throws it to the ground as hard as she can. It's just _not fair_. Why does she have to work with Elphaba, of all people? Elphaba's the one that started the fight. If anything, Elphaba should have to stay away from her. What if she attacks her again? Maybe she'll be able to convince Morrible that it won't be healthy to be around someone who can hurt her so easily. Yes, that might work.

With a toss of her hair, her mind is made up, and she sits up, reaching to her bedside table to pick up her Macbook, turning it on as she moves to lay flat on her stomach. She types in her super-secret password, and opens Facebook immediately, going through her newsfeed to see if anything new or juicy has happened since she's last checked. When she's certian she is all caught up, she looks at the sidebar, where her friend count is. She looks at it for a while, before a thought pops into her head. She moves her cursor to the search bar and types in a name, 'Elphaba Thropp.' She waits for the page to load, but when the results come up, they turn up nothing at all. She doesn't even have a Facebook. This girl has got to be the most boring person on the face of the planet. And now she has to be associated with her on a daily basis. _This is sure to be a fun experience for the both of us_, she thinks with a roll of her eyes.

She spends the rest of her evening shirking her homework and having random chat conservations with some of her friends on Facebook. Not once does she mention the impending tutoring sessions with Elphaba. Maybe if she doesn't talk about it, it'll turn out to not be real, and she'll be able to go back to her normal, popular life of expensive parties and handsome boys.

All too soon, she hears a soft knock on the door, and looks up to see the Upland's maid standing in the doorway. "Dinner's ready, Miss Galinda."

Galinda nods and logs off of her laptop, closing it and standing before following the maid to their huge, fancy dining room. She smiles daintily at her parents as she sits down in her normal chair, in between her mother and father, who each sit at one end of the table. She folds her napkin in her lap, like she does every night, before looking up at her dinner plate.

As they eat, silence reigns. Galinda's parents have always told her that it's impolite to talk during a meal. Sometimes, only sometimes, she wishes that her parents weren't so old-fashioned when it comes to certain things. It might make life a little bit easier. But she never has the guts to actually tell her parents how she feels, so she deals with it in silence, dreaming of the day when she can leave and do things her own way.

Once dinner finishes, her parents try to make small talk with her, asking her about her day and how classes are going. The usual questions. She answers politely, but doesn't dare mention the fight with Elphaba, or the tutoring. She isn't going to mention it unless she absolutely has to. After a short silence, she asks if she may retire for the evening, and, after receiving the okay from her parents, kisses them both good night and heads back up to her bedroom.

She takes a long, hot shower, changing into some comfortable pajamas, before collapsing back on her bed, checking Facebook one more time before she turns her laptop back off, setting it carefully on the bedside table before turning her covers down and sliding underneath the comforter, moving around until she is comfortable. With a soft sigh, she reaches over to turn her bedside lamp off before closing her eyes. Maybe her dreams will be a better reality than the nightmare she's currently living.

The next morning, her alarm goes off at seven thirty, and with a tired sigh, she hits the off button, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. Tiredly rubbing her eyes, she grabs her clothes and bathing stuff and takes a quick shower. She dries off quickly and gets dressed before sitting down in front of her vanity, starting her morning makeup routine. When she finishes, she smiles, but even she can tell that it isn't a true smile. True smiles are becoming harder and harder for her to find. But no one knows that but her. She'll never tell anyone how unhappy she is with her life. She shakes her head to clear her mind, and stands up, slinging her bag over her shoulder. With one final glance in the mirror, to make sure her makeup is flawless, she turns and leaves.

The walk to school is short, only about ten minutes. Sometimes Galinda regrets wearing heels every day, but it's the price that she pays for being popular. No pain, no gain, she always tells herself. She tries to think happier thoughts as she approaches the school, putting on a smile as she walks down the hall to her locker. People look up to her, and she has to provide an example for those people, right?

She glances down the hall and sees Elphaba at her locker. With a sigh, she decides she may as well get this over with. Let the end of her life start now, for all she cares.

"Miss Elphaba." She keeps a tight grip on her handbag, willing herself to keep her temper in check.

"Miss Galinda, I hope you've had some nice dreams. You were certainly nicer in mine than you are normally." Elphaba smiles and Galinda doesn't even want to know what she's trying to say.

"Right. Anyways. I suppose we're going to have to talk about this little... tutoring thing. Right?" Galinda really doesn't know how to approach the subject, and it's making her feel a little less confident than normal.

"I suppose so. I can't read your mind, so I can't tell when and where to show up. I propose we don't do it at my house." Galinda notices that Elphaba must not be a morning person, because her sharp tongue is nowhere to be found.

"So, I'm supposed to open my house to you, then?" Mornings happen to have a different effect on Galinda. They are her least favorite part of the day, and she is grumpy about it.

"Well, unless you've got a better alternative, yes. Also, I work on Thursdays and Fridays, just so you know."

"You work?" Galinda rolls her eyes. She's never had to work a day in her entire life. "What about Wednesdays? I suppose if we do it then, my parents won't be at home to say anything. They go to church on Wednesday evenings." She still dislikes the idea of having to let this girl into her house, but she supposes, for now, she has to accept it. "How does that sound?"

After a tense moment, Elphaba responds. "As much as I hate to say it, I don't think once a week is going to be enough. I don't want to get into any real trouble, so it'd be better if we met twice a week. Perhaps we could also do Saturdays or Sundays."

"Well, you can think again, because I am _not_ giving up my weekends to you." Is it not bad enough she has to spend one of her school day evenings with her? Now she wants one of her weekend afternoons, too?

Elphaba gives another one of her sharp cackles, and Galinda struggles against the urge to cover her ears again. "Oh, my sweet little Galinda." There she goes with that stupid nickname again. It's getting really annoying. "I noticed yesterday how much you have to learn. Whilst I am exceptionally bright, I don't think I can get you up to speed with that little time, my dear."

Galinda is this close to smacking her again, but she stops herself. This is what got them in this mess in the first place. "Okay, first off. Stop with the nicknames. They're annoying and I am not your anything. I'm not _your_ dear, _your_ sweet. None of that. Second of all, I already told you. No weekends. So pick another day." This is taking far more effort than Galinda would like to put forth, and she just wants a decision made.

"Well, _darling_, personally, I'd think it smarter to spread it out through the week, but I don't have anything against either Monday or Tuesday."

She does her best to ignore this nickname. At least this one doesn't imply Galinda belonging to Elphaba in some way. But when Elphaba smiles, she can't help but realize how real it looks. At least, compared to her own smile, on most days."Well... What if we did Mondays and Wednesdays. That's twice a week."

"That works for me, sweetcakes." Galinda is close to fuming now. These nicknames are getting really old, really fast.

"Alright. Fine." At least a decision is made. "Are we starting tomorrow, then?" She looks up as the first bell rings, but she waits to hear Elphaba's answer.

"If you tell me the time and your address, babydoll."

"What about right after school? And I'll just... walk you to my house, I suppose." She turns to walk away, but stops, turning back to face Elphaba. "But if these nicknames continue, I will find a way to end you." With that, she leaves as fast as she can. This is going to be the longest school year ever. She just knows it.

"Got it, muffin!"

And it's all she can do not to turn around and give her a piece of her mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews. Kyra and I are thankful. Don't forget to leave some for her on Elphaba's POV, as well.**

* * *

"So, sweet cheeks, are you ready?" Galinda rolls her eyes and turns to Elphaba. She has been dreading today since they decided on Mondays and Wednesdays, and Elphaba's stupid nicknames aren't helping at all.

"I'd be more ready, and more willing, if you'd give it up with the stupid nicknames, Miss Thropp." She resorts to calling her by her last name, in hopes it'll get her to stop.

"Well, honey, even though you've only known me for a while, do you really think I'm the type to give up?"

She gives a frustrated sigh. "This would be so much easier if you had any sympathy." She makes sure her bag is on her shoulder before she starts walking, not even looking back to see if Elphaba is following her.

"I do have sympathy, but I don't think you deserve it, frankly."

"And why not?" Galinda sinks back into one of her famous pouts.

"Well, that's very simple. I don't like you that much."

"Well." She pouts more. "I don't like you _more_." She picks up her pace a little, determined to get home.

"Well, I'll let you have that victory. Congratulations. Would you like a medal?"

"Not from the likes of you, no." As they approach her house, well, mansion, really, she pulls her key out and unlocks the door, opening it and going in, letting the door swing back in hopes of hitting Elphaba. When nothing happens, she turns around and sees Elphaba staring at the large exterior of the mansion. "Well, are you just going to stand and stare all afternoon? Because I have better ways to spend my afternoon. Like talking to Fiyero."

"I'll go inside as soon as I'm convinced the building's not going to eat me. You'd have mentioned it if you had skilled assassins lying in wait, right?"

Galinda rolls her eyes again. What is this girl even talking about? "Will you just come inside the darn house, so we can get this over with?"

"All right. I wouldn't want some Hawkeye-wannabe shooting me down because I'm making you wait."

"Gosh, you're such a weirdo." She turns back around and heads up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Well, I don't have a mansion to store my weirdness in. Do you have a hidden swimming pool?"

"If I did, do you really think I'd tell you?" The things this girl came up with. They were absolutely ridiculous.

"Point taken, angel."

"Would you just _stop it _with the nicknames? It's ridiculous, and stupid, and pathetic." She gets to her bedroom door and opens it, once again trying to hit Elphaba with the door.

"What about a library? Do you have a library, dove?"

Galinda only glares at her, deciding to remain silent. Maybe the silent treatment will get her to stop using nicknames. She sets her bag down and sits down on the edge of her bed, arms crossed as she glares at Elphaba.

"Is that a no?"

Galinda remains silent, her glare intensifying.

"Princess?"

Galinda picks up a pillow and throws it as hard as she can at Elphaba, hoping to smack her in the face. She hits her target.

"I like the nickname 'princess.'"

She picks up another pillow, a heavier one, and throws it at Elphaba. It hits her in the chest. She isn't talking any time soon.

"How many pillows do you have there?" Another cackle follows her sentence. Galinda glares again. Well, she never really stopped glaring, but now she's beyond mad.

"Listen, _Galinda_." Galinda almost jumps when Elphaba drops her bag on the ground with a loud thud. When Elphaba sits down next to her, she tries to move away from her. "You take me too seriously. I'm just teasing you! I like the way you react when I call you those nicknames. Are they really that bad?"

Galinda still refuses to speak, for now, her steely glare still fixed on Elphaba. She's not giving up her silent treatment that easily.

"Okay, Galinda, if you really don't want me here, I'll go. Maybe you'll be able to get your grades up on your own." She picks her bag up and walks out of the bedroom. "Goodbye!"

Galinda watches her leave. She doesn't think she'll actually leave. She can get in trouble for leaving. Especially if she decides to tell Principal Morrible that Elphaba wouldn't help her. So she sits and waits.

Silence. Maybe Elphaba actually _is_ going to leave. She gets up and runs to the window facing the front lawn. Elphaba's walking to the street. She wasn't planning on actually getting Elphaba to leave. She considers following Elphaba. What harm can it do, honestly? She goes to her closet, pulling out a jacket with a hood. She slips it on, pulling the hood over her face. For someone popular, she can really blend into the crowd, if she wants to.

She makes sure she has her key, and slips back down the stairs. Being as stealthy as possible, she follows after Elphaba, keeping her distance, so as not to be caught. She follows Elphaba into a music store. So Elphaba likes music, then? She nearly jumps when she hears Elphaba's voice, but calms down when she realises that Elphaba is speaking to the owner of the store. She can't hear much of what is said, but a few moments later, she hears the sound of a piano.

She peeks around the corner of the shelf and is surprised to see Elphaba at the piano. She's playing a piece that Galinda happens to be familiar with. And she's actually doing a rather fine job, she has to admit. She continues to watch her, her head resting on the side of the shelf as she listens. About halfway through the song, however, Elphaba starts doing something different. Is she... making up her own music? Galinda has to give her props, this is pretty astounding. Elphaba stops eventually, and this time she can hear the conversation.

"You didn't stick to the song. What happened that got you so upset?"

"This girl." Galinda starts when she realises that Elphaba is talking about her.

"Love troubles?" This causes Galinda to blush at the insinuation. She's glad no one can see her.

Elphaba laughs, and it isn't her normal cackle, but a soft, rather quiet, sad laugh. "No. That'd be much more enjoyable. Granted, she's good-looking, but she hates me, and I'm not that fond of her, either. The point is, I'm supposed to tutor her, but I think I upset her, so she won't even talk to me." That makes Galinda feel pretty guilty.

"Did you apologise to her?"

"I tried, but she ignored me. Well, I'm not going to do all the work. She doesn't know how to take a joke."

"Well, you know some people don't share your particular brand of humour. What exactly did you do?"

"I sort of flirted with her? I mean, I said something flirty once, and her reaction was amazing, so I just went along with it. I don't know why she minds that much. Is it the fact that a girl is flirting with her, or is it that it's me? She's got to lighten up a little." Galinda is becoming more and more glad that no one can see her blushing.

"Are you sure you don't like her? It sounds like you do."

"Maybe I do." Galinda has to cover her mouth to keep the gasp from escaping. "But I'm not going to think about it. The last time I liked somebody, it ended in a disaster. Our relationship's already a wreck, so I wouldn't want to make it even worse. I've got rotten luck when it comes to love. Well, I've got rotten luck when it comes to anything." Galinda is actually kind of starting to feel... bad... for Elphaba. Is this normal?

"Have you tried serenading her?" Galinda is starting to feel more and more like she isn't supposed to be hearing this. Well, she knows she's not, but this is getting a bit more personal.

Elphaba laughs again. "Don't be ridiculous! She'd have my head. Besides, dragging around a piano is pretty impossible, and I don't feel like learning how to play the guitar." Maybe sometime in the future, Galinda decides, she'll casually slip it into conversation that they have a piano in their music room at her mansion. See what comes of it.

"Well, you're always welcome here. You could even borrow a guitar, if you'd like. You're good at music, I can hear, and I'm sure you'd have no problem picking up the basics."

"Thanks, but I'm not going to do anything about it. If we become friends, it'll be more than a miracle. I don't want to push my luck."

"Music is the key to a woman's heart; it's how I stole the heart of my wife."

"Which one?"

They both laugh, and Galinda is glad, because the sound covers up the sound of her own soft giggle. "The first one, who's also the third one."

"Oh, so your relationship with her was better than with the others? Maybe music does work."

"Oh, don't mock my failed marriages. You haven't had much better luck."

"Touché."

"Oh, before I forget. Your sister ordered some sheet music the other day, and I got the book yesterday. She's already paid, so you could bring it to her, if you wouldn't mind."

There is a moment of silence, and Galinda decides he must be getting said music. Maybe this is her cue to leave. Before she gets discovered.

"Thanks. I'll make sure she gets it. I suppose I ought to be going home by now. Thanks for letting me use your piano."

Okay, she really needs to leave now. She needs to be out of here before Elphaba, so Elphaba doesn't suspect anything. Making sure the hood is down over her face, she makes a beeline for the door, being as quiet as she can and hoping she doesn't draw attention to herself. She manages to make it out of the store, but a sudden gust of wind blows her hood down. In a moment of panic, she starts to run, pulling the hood back up as quick as she can. She sincerely hopes that Elphaba doesn't recognise her.

"Galinda?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this one took so long. Thanks for all the lovely reviews. You guys are awesome.**

* * *

Crap. This is bad. This is very, very bad.

She considers the option of continuing to run, but she stops and remains frozen, unable to move. She takes a deep breath. Does Elphaba know that she followed her into the music store?

"How much did you overhear?" Elphaba asks, and Galinda winces.

She decides she's going to play dumb for as long as she can, turning to face Elphaba as she walks towards her. "I... don't know what you mean." She keeps somewhat of a safe distance from Elphaba, just in case she feels the need to hit her again.

Elphaba rolls her eyes, and Galinda knows her game is up. "The whole thing, then. Well, it wasn't entirely true. The guy's lonely, and he lives through his customers' stories. But that's not the point. I'm sort of glad you're here, because I want to apologise. You wanted me to stop, and asked me to, but I didn't. I know what it's like when people don't quit, and I've never thought I'd do that myself. I get why you're angry, and I'm sorry. I hope you can eventually forgive me."

Galinda sighs and looks up at Elphaba. "I'm sorry, too." She wants to continue, but she's having trouble finding the words she's looking for. "I... I'm sorry. I've been... nothing but a little whiny bitch to you, and I've been so mean to you when you don't really deserve it. I'm sorry." When she finishes, she looks down at the ground, too embarrassed to meet Elphaba's gaze.

"Are you sure I don't deserve it? I mean, I sort of started, not letting you just sit at my table."

Galinda chuckles softly. "You didn't deserve as big a deal as I made out of it."

"Hey, Galinda. I knew who you were. I knew I was going to get a big deal out of it, no matter what. Everyone knows you're a bit, well, not just a bit, of a drama queen." Elphaba smiles, and Galinda still can't get over how.. pretty she actually looks when she smiles.

"I still shouldn't have made such a big deal about it, and I really am sorry." She chuckles again and finally looks up at Elphaba. She hesitates for a bit, but then slowly holds her arms out. "I'm... I'm gonna hug you; is that okay?"

Elphaba chuckles. "Yeah, sure. Thanks for the warning."

Galinda nods and steps forward, gently enveloping Elphaba into a hug. She can feel that Elphaba is a little tense, so she comfortingly rubs Elphaba's back softly. "It's okay..." she murmurs softly. She can't help but feel like they're sharing some kind of a moment. She smiles softly, resting her chin gently on Elphaba's shoulder. She's vaguely aware that the hug is probably lasting longer than it should, but she sort of doesn't want it to stop just yet. There's something about the awkward way that Elphaba is hugging her back and the slightly entrancing scent of Elphaba's hair that makes Galinda want to stay there just a little longer. Finally, though, she pulls back and smiles apologetically at Elphaba.

"If you're still up to it... I really do need help in some of my classes, and I'd actually be really glad if you'd help me..." She smiles, a bit embarrassed.

Elphaba chuckles, and Galinda decides she likes the sound of that laugh a lot better than when she cackles.

"I'd be happy to help you, m- Galinda."

Galinda winces when she thinks she's about to call her another pet name, but smiles when Elphaba instead calls her by her name.

"Thank you... Elphaba." She smiles brightly. "Shall we head back to my house, then? See just how far I have to go to get my grades up?" She laughs then, the sound almost like the soft tinkling of a bell.

"Sure. Also, now that we're on friendly terms, would you tell me whether or not you have a library in your house?"

Galinda laughs again. "Yes. Yes, we definitely have a library. But I'm afraid it's a definite no, as far as the secret pool goes... Sorry." She waits for Elphaba before she starts walking back towards her house.

"I sort of expected that, but a library's cool. Ever since I watched Beauty and the Beast when I was little, I've loved the idea of having a library."

Galinda smiles. "Then I have a feeling you'll love our library... Is that where you want to have our meetings?"

Elphaba smiles. 'Are you sure? I might be a bit too distracted by all the books to actually teach you something."

Galinda smiles. "Well, then, I guess we'll have to cross that bridge if or when we get to it." She pulls her key out as they arrive back at the front door of her house. She opens it and holds the door open for Elphaba this time.

"No plans to slam a door into my face this time? Why, I'm almost disappointed."

"There are plenty of doors between here and the library, if you'd really like a door in your face." She rolls her eyes, but smiles as they walk down a long hallway.

"No, thanks. You already gave me a nosebleed on for the offer, though. You know what they say: you aren't truly welcomed into a house until you are offered to get a door in your face."

Galinda laughs once again. "I'm sorry about that, by the way. I didn't mean to actually hurt you... Well... I mean... I didn't think I'd hit you that hard, I guess..." She looks down again. What is with this feeling of guilt that she keeps on getting? And why is she only feeling guilty when it comes to something she's done to Elphaba?

"Don't worry about it! It's the only good hit you got. I'm pretty sure I won that battle."

"To spare any further fighting, I'll just agree with that statement. As long as you can confirm that you didn't give me rabies when you bit me," she teases lightly.

"Well, I'm not too sure about that. Have you had a doctor check it out?" Elphaba shoots back. "They don't call me Cujo for nothing."

She playfully shoves Elphaba's shoulder."That's not funny, Elphie." She gasps, delighted with the new nickname she's just thought up. "Is it alright if I call you Elphie?"

"Well, it's a little perky, and I'm not allowed to give you nicknames."

"It isn't really a nickname. It's just a shorter, faster way to say your name. And you can call me..." She tries to think of a way to shorten her name, but she just can't think of one.

"Gallins?"

Galinda makes a face, her little button nose wrinkling a bit, before she shakes her head.

"Aw, and that was a good one. Gally, then?"

Galinda only wrinkles her nose more and shakes her head again.

"You're making it very hard for me. What about... oh, never mind."

"Then you can call me... Galinda." She giggles as if it's the funniest thing ever.

"Very original, but I don't like it. It sounds stupid."

"Hey!" Galinda pouts and crosses her arms, stopping in the middle of the hallway.

"Aw, don't worry. I didn't mean it, my swee-" Galinda is poised and ready to call her out on the nickname, but Elphaba catches herself. "_Galinda_. Best nickname ever. I never could've thought of that."

"Thank you." She humphs before she begins to walk again, finally reaching a door and putting her hand on the doorknob. "Wait... Are you sure you can handle this?"

"No, but that doesn't matter."

Galinda can tell that Elphaba is eager to see the library, so she opens the door and nudges Elphaba in. The library isn't nearly as grand as the library in Beauty and the Beast, but it's certainly large. There are bookshelves from floor to ceiling, rows and rows of them. Galinda stands back, letting Elphaba take it all in.

"Oh, my sweet, this place is amazing. I don't know how you can go out to some silly parties when you've got this in your house."

Galinda is so caught up in watching Elphaba, that she doesn't even hear the nickname slip out. She smiles, watching her absorb everything in. She watches as Elphaba smiles, as she picks up a book and sniffs it. How peculiar. She's never seen anyone do_ that_ before. Finally, she speaks up. "You're welcome to borrow anything you'd like." She chuckles when Elphaba jumps.

"Really? I'll look for something nice later." She smiles the widest smile Galinda's ever seen anyone smile before, and she feels something weird in the pit of her stomach. Something like a little fluttering. She shakes her head a bit before speaking again.

"Think of it as a sort of payment. For tutoring me."

"Thanks, my sweet." Galinda smiles when she says that. She prefers not to think about it, but the nickname is actually sort of starting to grow on her. "We really ought to begin now, though."

"All right. There's a table over by the window. Or one by the door. Or, just, wherever you see one that you absolutely feel like you _need_ to work at."

"Let's just sit by the window."

"Okie dokie, artichokie." She walks past Elphaba and over to table by the far window, pulling out a chair for Elphaba, and then a chair for herself before plopping down in it. "All right. Where do we start?"

"Well, I think that's largely up to you. What's the subject you've got the greatest difficulty with?"

"Um... Well..." She thinks over her schedule. "Probably my mathematics class, if I had to pick one."

"Great. Let's start with that one, then."

Galinda nods and listens as Elphaba starts to explain things to her. Every so often, Elphaba asks her questions, and she answers truthfully. She understands just fine, honestly. Perhaps sometimes she just likes to... daydream during class. Yes, that's it. After a while, Elphaba leaves her with some exercises to do as she walks around the library, and Galinda finishes them rather quickly, but doesn't say anything, letting Elphaba walk around the library for as long as she pleases.

She watches Elphaba out of the corner of her eye, notices how she picks up a book with the utmost care. She lets her gaze fall back to her paper, though, when she notices Elphaba walking back towards her.

"Are you done?"

Galinda looks up at her and nods, handing her the paper. "Yes. All finished."

"Good. I'll check it now."

Galinda watches as Elphaba's eyes scan over her paper, leaving notes here and there as she checks her work. When she's finished, she hands the paper back to her and smiles. "Good job."

Galinda smiles, also. "Thank you. What did I do wrong? Anything really bad?" She looks down at her paper.

"Well, I don't know what a really bad mistake would be. You keep making the same ones, however, which is sort of good, because that means I know what to focus on. I guess I'll make some more exercises that I can give to you tomorrow, if you'd like."

Galinda smiles and nods. "I think that would probably be best, yes."

"Okay. I'm thinking we should take a break from maths for now. Would you like to continue with another subject, or take a break altogether?"

"Um... I'm fine with either one, honestly. We can take a break and you can look around more, if you'd like." She smiles a bit. "And if you're hungry, I can go ask the maid to make us some snacks."

"I'm not hungry, thanks. I never really eat much." This gives Galinda yet another reason to pout. "How about we just talk for a while? It would be nice to get to know the person behind these _horrid _mistakes." Elphaba laughs.

"No wonder you're skin and bones! I tell you what, if you let me feed you, we can talk about me all you want."

"You need a reason to talk about yourself?" Elphaba feigns shock.

"Oh, no. I'm just being a proper hostess." She stands and kicks a heel up, posing.

"Well, if you insist."

"Just stay here, familiarise yourself with the library, and I'll be back in a jiff and a half." She flashes another dazzling smile before turning to leave the room, heading back down the hallway she came through and turning towards the kitchen.

Eventually, she reaches the kitchen and is mildly surprised when she sees no one there. No matter, no matter. She can get her own snacks. She doesn't know what kind of things Elphaba likes to eat, so she grabs some crackers, and some cheese, and some apple slices, as well, just in case Elphaba maybe doesn't like anything else on the plate. When she's satisfied that she's got enough food for the both of them, she heads back to the library, nudging the door open with her hip before walking back over to the table.

She notices that Elphaba has picked up the book she had earlier, but her gaze is far too distant for her to actually be reading it. Quietly, so as not to disturb her, she sets the plate down on the table and sits back down in her chair, watching Elphaba silently. Eventually, though, she decides to try to break Elphaba away from her thoughts.

"Elphie?"

Elphaba looks up at her, her eyes a bit wide. She must have really been lost in her thoughts. "How long have you been there?"

Galinda considers lying and saying an hour, but she can't bring herself to do it. "About five minutes. That's all."

"Oh, okay."

Galinda watches her as she shakes her head and then reaches for an apple. "Oh, you _do_ know how to eat!" she teases.

Elphaba smiles. "I'm just never really that hungry, really. I know this may sound weird, but I prefer to spend my time doing other stuff. "

"But... you have to eat to get yourself going. Otherwise your body will slowly start to shut down and you'll get sick, and possibly slip into a coma, and then die." She's being dramatic, but she knows it's the truth.

"Don't be silly, my sweet. I don't starve myself."

Once again, Galinda says nothing about the nickname. She hardly even notices that she used it again. "I didn't say you were, I was just stating facts about what happens if you don't get enough food to live healthily."

"Well, my lifestyle is healthy enough. Didn't you want to talk about yourself?"

Galinda shrugs. "I suppose... What do you want to know?"

"What about your love life? There's this Fiyero guy, right?"

Galinda almost chokes on her cracker. Has Elphaba seriously just asked her that question? It's a bit forward of her to ask that, and rather personal. "Um... Well..." She sighs, figuring she may as well just answer the question. "Well... I don't know, I mean... We look good together, but... That's about it, if I'm speaking honestly. We don't share any interests, he's always aloof. It's kind of annoying..." She shrugs and looks down at her hands clasped together on the table. "Why... Why did you want to know?"

"Isn't that what you people talk about? Who's dating whom, and stuff like that?"

Galinda gives a resigned sigh. She thinks about telling Elphaba how much she truly hates putting on a fake smile every day and talking about the same things every day, and how it gets boring. She decides she's going to continue keeping her true thoughts to herself. "Yeah... It is." She says nothing else about the matter, suddenly becoming very interested in the pattern on the table.

"So, anything else I should know about you? Have you killed anyone? Am I going to be sworn to secrecy? I hope you're not planning on killing me before season 3 of Sherlock."

Galinda smiles a bit, but her mind is still wandering a bit. "No... No, I haven't killed anyone..."

"Are you alright, my sweet? You seem upset."

Galinda looks up at her, as if she's just noticing that Elphaba's in the room. She tilts her head a bit, and then shakes her head a bit, trying to clear it, before putting on a not-so-real smile. "I'm fine..." she murmurs, hoping Elphaba can't tell she's not exactly telling the truth.

Elphaba sighs. "You're lying. I don't know why, but I don't like it. If you don't want to talk about it, tell me, but I would like to know."

Galinda smiles again, hoping it looks more sincere this time. "It's nothing. Nothing at all."

Elphaba reaches over to take Galinda's hand, and Galinda looks down at their contrasting skin tones. "Galinda, I know you're hiding something. It's all right if you don't want to talk about it, but then tell me. Don't lie to my face."

Galinda sniffles, and it's the first time she realises that she's holding back tears. "I... I don't... I don't want to talk about it." she struggles to stutter as a single tear trails down her cheek. The truth is, she feels like she _can't_ talk about it. She feels like no one will understand, or that they'll find her just acting like a spoilt brat. She blinks in surprise when she feels Elphaba hug her.

"I'm sorry for pushing you."

Galinda only shakes her head, afraid that if she speaks, she'll only cry more.

"Shh... It's all right, my love," Elphaba whispers and a quiet sob escapes from Galinda. "It's all right."

Galinda doesn't move as her silent sobs leave her shaking. She can't believe she's let herself fall apart. And in front of Elphaba, no less. She wants nothing more than to be able to curl up and hide away from everyone for a nice, long time.

"Would you like me to leave?" Elphaba says, eventually, and Galinda is stuck with a decision. She's embarrassed that she started crying in front of someone she hardly truly knows, but at the same time, there's something about her warm embrace that's comforting her. She slowly shakes her head, still not trusting her voice. "Okay, my love. I'll stay. If there's anything you need, just tell me."

Galinda nods, and moves to make herself more comfortable, resting her head on Elphaba's shoulder as she curls against her, sniffling again. Elphaba continues to shush her softly, stroking her hair in a calming manner. "It's going to be all right, my love. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." Galinda nods, another quiet sob escaping. Elphaba begins to hum to her, and it's so soothing and beautiful, and within minutes, Galinda feels herself being lulled off to sleep, and she can't fight it.

She makes a little sound of disapproval when Elphaba moves, but settles right back into her sleep quickly. She snuggles her head more into the crook of Elphaba's neck as she continues to sleep quietly. When Elphaba lays her on her bed, she whimpers again, unhappy that her warm pillow has suddenly disappeared, and she reaches out blindly to try to find it again. When she feels something warm next to her, she curls ups against it again, snuggling her head back into the crook of Elphaba's shoulder as she continues to sleep. She can vaguely smell something, something nice, but she can't put a name to it, even in her sleep..

Eventually, after a long time, she slowly starts to wake up. She can vaguely feel that someone is lying next to her, holding her close, and she can't think of who it might be. She thinks she must still be dreaming, though, so she keeps her eyes closed, stretching a little. She hears a sleepy little sigh from beside her and stops moving. She freezes. What in the world is going on?

She is completely awake now, and her eyes open wide. She gives them some time to adjust before slowly turning to look at whoever is on the bed next to her. Is that... No, it can't be. No, wait. It is. That's Elphaba lying next to her. She's sleeping quietly, and the sight gives Galinda a bit of a pause. She looks so innocent, moreso than she's ever seen the girl look, and the sight is rather endearing. But why is she here?

She mentally goes through the last things she can remember. They had been in the library studying. No... After that they had been talking. And Galinda had gotten upset. She vaguely remembers Elphaba comforting her, and a soft, nameless melody that Elphaba was humming to her. She must have fallen asleep, she decides. So Elphaba carried her up to her bed. That thought gave her a weird, warm, fuzzy little feeling in her stomach, but she tried to shake it off. Elphaba was now lying on her bed. Asleep.

Oh, dear. What on earth is she supposed to do now? Is she supposed to wake her up? Well, yes, that's the obvious decision. But how to go about doing that? She can just... give her a nudge on the shoulder. If all else fails, she can push her off the bad. That's only to be used as a last resort, though.

She decides to be nice and reaches over to gently shake her shoulder.

"Elphaba..." she whispers.

She is greeted with a groan as Elphaba turns over.

Galinda sighs. "Elphaba... I really don't want to have to resort to pushing you off the bed to wake you..." she whispers, shaking her shoulder again.

"Whozere?" Elphaba murmurs, and Galinda can't help but think how endearing Elphaba is when half-asleep.

"It's me, Elphie." She shakes her shoulder gently again.

"Mum?" Elphaba finally whispers, and Galinda makes a face. Why does she think it's her mother talking and not Galinda? Huh. Oh, well.

"No... It's me, Elphie. Galinda." She shakes her shoulder a little bit more firmly this time.

That certainly wakes her up fast. She jumps up, but in her panic, trips over her own legs and crashes to the floor.

"Oh my gosh, Elphie! Are you okay?" Galinda peeks over the edge of the bed to where Elphaba is on the floor.

Elphaba groans, but replies. "Yes, I'm alright. A bit shaken, not stirred. Wait, that doesn't make sense. Yes, I'm fine."

Galinda giggles. "You're funny when you're half-asleep, Elphie."

Elphaba stretches from her place on the floor as she speaks. "Well, I'm glad I can amuse someone. Please express your amusement in a generous tip." She stands up, then, but her legs are wobbly.

"Alright. Here's your tip: Sit down before you fall again." She pats the bed and scoots over, so Elphaba has room to sit. Much to her mild delight, Elphaba sits down next to her.

"Thanks. What time is it?"

"Um..." She looks over at her clock. "Like... seven-fifteen."

"I'm supposed to give Nessa her sheet music! Ugh, why am I so stupid?" She sighs.

"What do you mean? You're not stupid at all, Elphie." Galinda's mind still isn't completely cleared from being asleep.

"I really have to go," Elphaba says. running out of the room before Galinda can stop her.

"Wait!" she runs after her. "Elphie, wait!" She runs down the stairs to the front door, hoping to catch Elphaba before she leaves. She sees Elphaba coming from the library and blocks the door. "Not so fast! You think I'm going to let you go without saying thank you?"

"Well, we'll see each other again tomorrow. I don't see what's the problem, and I've really got to get back."

"Oh, Elphie, just _stop it_ for... five seconds!" She steps towards her and hugs Elphaba before she can do anything else. "Thank you... For everything."

"You're welcome," Elphaba replies.

Galinda smiles, and pulls away before the hug gets too awkwardly long. "All right, fine, you can go now." Galinda rolls her eyes, but she's only teasing.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow, my- _Galinda._" Elphaba leaves and Galinda watches her, trying not to think too much into how Elphaba is making her feel.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter six. Thanks again for all the lovely reviews.**

* * *

The next day, Galinda is actually kind of eager to get to school. She's not even entirely sure why, but today just feels much better than how the past few days have started out. Her smile is almost completely genuine while she puts her makeup on. She runs down the stairs, not even bothering with breakfast. She walks to school quickly, a bounce in her step as she arrives at her locker, opening it to get her books out for her first class.

"Good morning!"

She turns to see Elphaba walking towards her with a smile, and she can't help but return it. "Good morning to you, too."

Elphaba digs through her bag and pulls out a paper, handing it to her. "If you could do these before Monday, it would really help."

Galinda takes the paper and nods. "Okie dokie." She grins and puts the paper away in her bag. She's in so much of a better mood than she was last night, and it's got her feeling up.

"Well, the bell is about to ring, so I guess I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, maybe we can hang out after school or something." She smiles, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Well, I have to work today, but you could stop by. It's never really busy, so it won't be a problem." Elphaba rips a piece of paper from a notebook and writes something down on it before handing it to Galinda. She sees that it's an address. It must be where Elphaba works.

"Alright. Cool." She smiles as the bell rings. "See you then!" She pulls her bag onto her shoulder and heads off to her first class.

The rest of the school day passes by rather quickly. Galinda actually manages to pay attention most of the time during all of her classes. When the final bell rings, she stuffs her books in her bag and pulls out the piece of paper that Elphaba wrote on, studying the address. It's not too far from here. She can probably find it fairly easily.

Keeping the paper out, so she can reference it if she needs to, she heads off. She pays attention to what street she's on, glancing down at the paper every so often until she finally comes to a stop in front of a comic book store. Elphaba works at a comic book store? Why does that not surprise her? She considers going in, but realises that Elphaba may not even be there yet, since she just got off of school, as well.

She decides to walk to a nearby coffee shop and grabs a cappuccino and a croissant. She sits down at a table outside, since it's a nice day, and eats slowly. When she finishes, she looks at her phone to check the time, and figures Elphaba will probably be at work. She walks back over to the store and opens the door and walks in. The sight is enough to make her stop and stare for a bit. She's never seen so many comics before in her whole, entire life. It's kind of crazy.

Before she freaks out too much just yet, she remembers why she's here. "Elphaba?" she calls.

"You look like a fish out of water." Galinda whirls around to see Elphaba standing there, and a wave of relief washes over her at seeing a familiar face. "What's the matter, _princess_?"

Galinda scowls, mostly just playing, though. "I just... I've never seen so many comic books in my whole life. There are just so many. I don't even really see the point... Do people read these?"

Elphaba cackles, and Galinda only winces a little this time. "Oh, my dear, _I_ read these. Not just people. They're really quite enjoyable."

"So... Do you just read them for funsies, then?" She tilts her head.

"Yes, I just read them for _funsies_."

Galinda can almost hear the sarcasm dripping off of Elphaba's words. "I was just asking. My goodness, Elphie. Good to see your sarcasm didn't hurt itself when you fell last night."

"My sarcasm is a part of my soul, not my body. You can't separate the two of us."

Galinda sighs. "What am I going to do with you, Elphie?" She walks down one of the aisles, looking at the comic books that line the shelves, but not saying anything yet.

"Why, Miss Galinda, there are so many things you could do with me."

Galinda feels an immediate blush at the implications behind Elphaba's words, and she turns to say something, but notices that a customer has walked in. Instead, she turns back around and goes back to skimming over the comic books, hoping her blush dies down soon enough. The customer finds what he's looking for and leaves again. She glances back at Elphaba, a scowl on her face, and she can still feel the blush on her cheeks. She doesn't say a word, just glaring at Elphaba. She's probably coming across a lot harsher than she intends to. Oh, well.

"Was that one too much? I'm sorry; apparently, I don't know where to draw the line."

Galinda doesn't say anything just yet, still very embarrassed. She tends to get really quiet in situations like this.

"Have I made you angry again? Look, I'm not good at things like this. Friendship. I've never really had friends, so I've never really had the opportunity to find out what to do and what not to do."

Galinda sighs, only feeling more embarrassed now, but she manages to speak up this time. "I'm sorry. When I get flustered and embarrassed, I just kind of... stop talking." She pauses for a moment. "You're doing well, though. With the whole friendship thing. For the most part, at least. Better than I thought you could," she teases.

Elphaba laughs. "I don't know whether to take that as an insult or as a compliment, to be honest."

Galinda smiles. "It's definitely a compliment. I promise." She nods, and looks back to the shelves. "So... How many comic books do you think are in this room?" She's trying to lighten the mood, and give Elphaba something to talk about.

"More than you previously thought existed, I reckon."

"That's very true. Have you read all of the ones in here?"

"Not all, but a lot."

"Which one is your favourite?" She looks back over at Elphaba.

"I don't know. It's hard to pick one when there are so many."

Galinda laughs. "If you absolutely _had_ to pick a favourite, what would it be? You can't evade my question so easily."

"Er, maybe Journey Into Mystery?"

Galinda nods. "What's it about? And if you say mystery, I will slap you."

"Well, Loki gets reincarnated as a child. I'm sort of a Loki fangirl, thanks to the films. I'm not the only one, though. We're an army."

Galinda blinks. She isn't sure what to think of this, and she is very confused, tilting her head once again. "Should I know what all of that means...?"

Elphaba sighs. "What part do you not understand?"

Galinda thinks for a bit, wondering where to start. "Well... First of all... What's a Loki?"

Elphaba cackles, and then cackles again, and Galinda pouts. Has she said something wrong? "_What's a Loki? _Well, originally, he's a figure from Norse mythology. The god of mischief. The comics introduced him as a villain, mostly when Thor also appears."

"Well... Who is Thor, then?" She's trying so hard to understand, but she's having so much trouble.

Elphaba shakes her head, and Galinda wonders if she's pushed it too far. "You know what, my sweet? How about we watch Thor this weekend? Oh, and Iron Man, as well. And Iron Man 2. Well, let's just watch all MCU films."

"Um... 'MCU?'" She tilts her head once again.

"Marvel Cinematic Universe. Iron Man, The Incredible Hulk, Iron Man 2, Thor, Captain America, and The Avengers so far."

Galinda wrinkles her little button nose. "Superhero movies?" She's never been the type to watch those kinds of movies.

Elphaba walks up to her and grabs her hands, which surprises Galinda. Elphaba doesn't normally initiate contact. "Please?" She's even more surprised when she sees Elphaba pout. It makes her want to giggle, and she does.

"Oh, Elphie... Since you're begging, I suppose I can say yes. I can't guarantee you that I'll like them, but I'll give them a try." She smiles.

Elphaba smiles, too, and Galinda feels that weird feeling she seems to get every time she sees Elphaba smile now. "Great! Oh, and we should also watch Sherlock. And Sherlock Holmes, with RDJ. Oh! And Doctor Who! And Supernatural!"

"Elphie. Elphie, Elphie, Elphie, whoa! Calm down!" She giggles. "I never thought I'd see you this excited about... well, about _anything_!" She giggles again.

"But it's... It's Superwholock! And The Avengers. It's Superavengerwholock!"

"Elphie! My goodness, it's like I just gave you sugar. I've never seen you so excited." She laughs.

"Superavengerwholock?" Elphaba offers.

Galinda laughs. "You're silly, Elphie."

"Is that a compliment, as well?" Elphaba grins.

Galinda nods and laughs. "Yes. It certainly is."

"Well, you're silly, as well."

Galinda smiles and tucks a curl behind her ear. "Well, thank you." She looks down again, and she can feel another stupid blush rising in her cheeks. Stupid pale skin.

There's a bit of a silence. Galinda's got this weird feeling in her stomach, and when she looks up at Elphaba, the feeling only grows. She breaks the silence, giving a short, awkward laugh, before looking back down quickly. "U-um..." she stammers. "So..." She clears her throat. "So, what do you get to do here? As far as your job goes, I mean..." A subject change. That will help.

"Well, I'm supposed to help the customers and keep it tidy around here until closing time. Then, I'm suppose to close the shop."

"Oh..." Galinda nods."Sounds like a lot for one person to do..." All the jobs she's ever heard of require more than one person. Unless they're a maid or something like that. This sounds a bit much, though.

"Not really. This isn't really a busy shop, and the busiest time has already passed. I'm usually pretty bored, but I usually bring a book for that reason."

Galinda nods again, taking the prospect in. "Do you get paid well for it?"

"Well enough. I mean, the job's pretty easy." Elphaba shrugs.

"Well, I suppose that's pretty good, then." She's quiet for a while. "I've never worked a day in my life. Ever since I was born, almost everything has been done for me. I don't really know how to do anything. Well, anything important in life, except what they teach us in school... And we both know I don't always pay attention..." She grows quiet. This subject is becoming increasingly touchy to her, and she doesn't like to talk about it that much. She isn't even sure why she brought it up.

"I guess we're about on opposite ends, then. I've had to work hard for nearly everything in my life. Nessa, however, gets everything she wants, especially after..." Elphaba stops and shakes her head.

Galinda tilts her head a bit. "Nessa...?" Then she pauses. "After... after what, Elphie?" She knows it's probably a touchy subject, and she probably shouldn't say anything, but it's too late now.

Elphaba cringes and Galinda immediately regrets saying anything. "It's nothing, my sweet. Nessa's my sister. My twin sister."

Galinda goes bug-eyed. "Twin sister? I didn't know you had a twin sister, Elphie! That's kinda cool." Galinda smiles.

Elphaba frowns, and Galinda feels bad again. "Not really."

"No?"

"That's what I said, isn't it?" Elphaba snaps, and Galinda visibly recoils.

"I... I'm sorry." Galinda feels terrible. "Maybe I should just... leave." She turns to head for the door, feeling terrible that she's upset Elphaba this much.

"No, wait!" She hears Elphaba call after her before grabbing her wrist. She stays still for a moment, before turning back around to face her. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped like that. It's a touchy subject, and I don't want to talk about it. It's still so fresh, to me. I just..." Elphaba pauses, and then rubs her eyes. Is she... crying? Is Elphaba actually _crying_?

"Elphie?" Galinda asks quietly, hoping she isn't pushing too far.

"I'd rather not talk about it. Not now, not here. Can we just talk about something else?" Elphaba pauses for a bit. "Shall I bring the blu-rays over to your place? I bet you have a giant telly."

"'Telly?' You mean... our tv? Yeah, we have a big tv. But we also have a movie room, if you'd rather watch them in there..." Galinda nods.

"Well, I think you're the one who gets to decide that, seeing that it's your house. Shall we do it this weekend?"

Galinda thinks for a moment, trying to remember if she has anything planned, that she knows of. "This weekend sounds great." She smiles.

A customer comes into the store, and he starts asking Elphaba a lot of questions, so Galinda goes back to looking at the comics. Her mind is still completely boggled at the numerous stacks of comic books on each shelf, but she has to admit that the idea of comics sounds cool. Eventually, she hears the door open and close again and peeks back over to where Elphaba is.

"Can I talk to you again now?"

Elphaba laughs and walks back over to Galinda. "Sure."

Galinda nods. "So... this weekend, at my house, a..." she pauses, trying to remember the phrase, her tongue poking out the side of her mouth as she thinks. "Marvel... Cinematic... Universe... movie marathon?" She looks up at Elphaba, hoping she said everything right.

"Indeed. You _do_ know how to pay attention, apparently."

Galinda sticks her tongue out at that comment. "Meanie."

Elphaba cackles once again, and Galinda is starting to find the act endearing. "I love you, too, my dear."

Galinda doesn't say anything for a while, because, truth be told, that sentence makes her feel that weird warm, fuzzy feeling again. She isn't sure what to do, so she just decides to make light of it. "Yeah, yeah, I'm sure you do."

Elphaba frowns and Galinda feels bad immediately. That's certainly been happening a lot, when it comes to Elphaba. "I do, Galinda. You're a great friend, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Now Galinda feels really bad. She brushed off Elphaba's feelings, and that's not okay. "Well, I think the same thing, too. You're a really great friend, and I'm glad I tried to sit at your table the other day." She laughs, and Elphaba joins her.

Before she even knows what's happening, Elphaba's lips are against hers and Galinda's eyes grow wide in shock. She was not expecting this. This... This is wrong. She's with Fiyero. But... why does this feel so right? Part of her wants to kiss Elphaba back, but another, somewhat bigger part of her is telling her that she needs to stop this right now. That's the part that wins.

Galinda pulls back and looks at Elphaba. She's quiet for a while before she slowly shakes her head, her eyes welling up with tears, but she's not exactly sure why. "I... I... I can't do this right now, I'm sorry." She runs past Elphaba and to the door, running out of it as fast as she can, heading for home.

How has this happened? How long has Elphaba felt this way? How long has Galinda not been noticing the signs? What happens if people find out? She's too deep in thought to realise when she gets home and that she's in her room, lying across her bed. She's vaguely aware that she's actually crying now, but there's only one thought that's on her mind.

_Do I like Elphaba the way she likes me?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this chapter has taken so long to be uploaded. I've been going through a rather tough time, personally, and it's been hard finding time to update. Don't forget to check out Elphaba's POV, as well.**

* * *

That night, Galinda does some serious thinking. She thinks about what she wants in life, what she wants in a relationship. She goes over her relationship with Fiyero. Can it even really be called a relationship? She starts comparing how she feels when with him to how she feels with Elphaba. The more she thinks about, the more she realises something. She's more happy when she's with Elphaba than she has been with anyone else in her entire life. She feels safe when she's with her. She feels content. That has to count for _something_, right?

A decision has to be made, and fast. They're having that silly movie marathon on Saturday, and tomorrow is Friday. If things are going to be any better and not awkward when Elphaba shows up, Galinda has got to do something. With a little more thinking, she's confident that she's making the right decision.

* * *

The next day at school, she manages to avoid Elphaba all day. During lunch, she sits alone with Fiyero, and breaks up with him. As she expected, he doesn't seem to really care at all. It doesn't even bother her as much as she thought it would, because now everything is starting to work out. Tomorrow is the movie marathon with Elphaba and she is determined to set things right again. That night, she falls asleep with a smile on her face, ready to face tomorrow.

Saturday morning comes, and Galinda wakes up early enough to take a shower and let her hair dry completely as she does her makeup. She takes her time, going much slower than she usually does. She wants to look natural. Instead of the usual bright colors she uses, she goes for softer, neutral colors. She goes through her closet, searching for something simple, but still pretty, to wear. She finds a dress that's a soft pink colour, and decides that it's perfect. She gets a matching flower clip to put in her hair. Just as she finishes, she hears the doorbell ring.

She runs out of her bedroom, leaning over the railing of the stairs to see that the maid is already at the door and opening it. Suddenly feeling shy, she stays at the top of the stairs, peering over the railing. She watches and waits for Elphaba to come inside. Is she going to come inside? What if it isn't Elphaba? That's silly, it has to be Elphaba.

Finally, she sees Elphaba walk in. Is that a guitar with her? Why on earth does she have a guitar with her? Finally, she decides that she's going to speak up first.

"Hi, Elphie." She smiles shyly, tucking some hair behind her ear.

"Good morning." Elphaba bites her lip, and there's a bit of an awkward silence.

"Um... So... Did you... want to... start that movie marathon now?" Galinda's still at the top of the stairs. She should probably come down... This is really kind of awkward with her way up here and Elphaba way down there.

"Sure."

Galinda nods and starts down the stairs, not saying anything. This is more awkward than she'd like for it to be. She reaches the bottom of the stairs and smiles shyly at Elphaba again. She motions for Elphaba to follow her as she turns to walk down a hallway, headed to the little personal movie theatre room they have. After a short walk, Galinda reaches a door and opens it, holding it open so Elphaba can go in. She keeps her gaze fixated on the ground. She follows Elphaba inside and watches as she sets her bags down.

"Listen, Galinda, I'm sorry for what I did. I sort of, well, I sort of wrote a song for you. I don't know why, but I did."

Galinda smiles a bit. "You... You did?" She isn't sure if she should sit or stand, so she just remains where she is, hands clasped behind her back as she waits patiently.

Elphaba strikes the first chord, and Galinda is immediately captivated. And then she hears Elphaba's voice, and she is completely mesmerised.

"_I've heard it said that people come into our lives for a reason, bringing something we must learn, and we are led to those who help us most to grow, if we let them, and we help them in return. Well, I don't know if I believe that's true, but I know I'm who I am today, because I knew you._

'_Like a comet pulled from orbit, as it passes a sun. Like a stream that meets a boulder, halfway through the wood. Who can say if I've been changed for the better? I do believe I have been changed for the better, and, because I knew you, I have been changed for good."_

Galinda figures Elphaba must be finished, because she's looking away from Galinda, the cutest little shy look on her face. Galinda can't hide the smile on her face, and her eyes are welled up with tears, but they're good tears this time, she can tell. "Elphaba... I love it."

At that, Elphaba's head snaps up and she finally looks at Galinda. "Really?" she asks in a small voice.

Galinda nods and smiles, a tear trailing down her cheek.

Elphaba blushes and smiles another little bashful smile. "I don't want to ruin our friendship."

Galinda laughs softly. "Do you want to know a secret, Elphaba?"

"Yes," Elphaba replies.

Galinda reaches forward and takes one of Elphaba's hands in hers, squeezing it gently. "You didn't ruin our friendship. Not at all."

"Good. You're my only friend, and I don't want some stupid feelings getting in the way of that."

Galinda laughs again. "Elphaba... That's not exactly what I'm getting at..."

Elphaba raises an eyebrow, obviously confused.

"What I'm trying to say, is..." She takes a deep breath and then looks at Elphaba directly. "Is that I feel the same way." She offers Elphaba a shy smile.

Elphaba is silent for a while, and Galinda worries that she did the wrong thing. She bites her lip, waiting for Elphaba to say or do something. She's shocked when Elphaba sobs. Elphaba's crying? Is this good or bad? Galinda reaches forward, carefully wiping a tear from Elphaba's cheek.

"Why are you crying, sweetheart?" she asks gently.

Elphaba chuckles softly. "I'm just really happy. I'm just really, _really_ happy." She moves to put the guitar back in its case.

Galinda smiles and laughs softly. "I'm glad, Elphie. Really glad." She reaches up to wipe more tears away, moving to cup her cheek with one hand, a soft smile still on her face. Her eyes meet Elphaba's before she looks down at her lips for a split second, then back to her eyes, and she leans forward, capturing Elphaba's lips in a soft, gentle kiss.

Galinda feels like she could sing. This feeling is amazing, like nothing she's ever felt before. Her heart is practically soaring. She feels Elphaba's hands move behind her, pulling her closer as she deepens the kiss. Her senses are keenly aware of every little touch, every sound, every scent. Everything. She feels Elphaba's tongue run along her bottom lip, and she lets her mouth drop open slightly. Elphaba deepens the kiss and Galinda's senses become even more aware. Her nerves are on fire and she never wants this feeling to end.

Eventually, she realises that she needs air, if she wants to keep living, at least. She pulls back, panting, a content smile on her face as she leans her forehead against Elphaba's. "W-Wow..."

"Indeed."

Galinda giggles breathlessly, moving to put her head on Elphaba's shoulder. She stays like that while she waits to catch her breath. "You know... You're a _really_ good kisser."

"Well, I get all of my experience from fanfiction. Clearly, that's a good way to learn."

Galinda laughs softly. "Fanfiction? I suppose you're going to teach me what that is, too?"

A pause. "No. You're way too innocent for that." She kisses Galinda's cheek, and Galinda's heart soars again, despite the pout that's forming on her face.

"Says you," she whines.

"You're definitely too innocent for fanfiction. Especially for the kind that's easiest to find."

Galinda still pouts, although it's more of a scowl now. "Fine."

Elphaba chuckles, and the sound makes Galinda sigh happily. "Shall we go watch a film now?"

"Oh, yeah..." She nods and, reluctantly, pulls away, heading to the blu-ray player by the screen. "Which one is first?"

"I think we should start with Iron Man. It was the first one to come out." Elphaba takes the film out of the bag and hands it to Galinda.

"All righty, then..." She takes the disc and puts it into the blu-ray player and then starts looking for the remote to turn on the big screen. When she finds it, she flops down in one of the big, comfy chairs they have set out in rows in front of the screen. The seats are huge, and could probably comfortably fit two people, at the least. She looks up at Elphaba. "Well, pick somewhere to sit, silly." She grins as she turns on the screen and waits for the trailers to come on, so she can fast-forward through them.

There's a bit of a silence, and then Galinda feels the chair shift and looks over to see that Elphaba has joined her. "I suppose this is also an option?" She smiles and Galinda scoots over a little, so Elphaba has more room.

"Of course, it's an option." She smiles and moves a bit more, leaning against Elphaba ever so slightly. As she gets settled, she hears Elphaba mumble something, but can't quite make it out. "What was that, Elphie?"

After a short silence, Elphaba speaks up, louder this time. "I'm wondering what you'll ship."

"Um... Ship?" She tilts her head to the side in a characteristic manner. "What does that mean?"

"Well, that pairings you support, like, something like that. I ship nearly everything. I think all the Avengers should just be together in one huge, polyamorous relationship." She nods a bit.

"I... What's a pairing? And... what does polyamorous mean?" Galinda's got a little pout on her face, because she's concentrating hard and trying to understand.

Elphaba cackles. "A pairing is a couple. For instance, _I_ ship the two of us. We're basically my OTP. That means One True Pairing, by the way. Polyamorous means that the relationship consists of more than two people."

"OTP..." she murmurs, testing the word. "We're your OTP... And that's a good thing, right?" She thinks she understands, but she wants to make sure she's not misunderstanding anything, either.

"Yes. Also, while OTP does imply you should only have one, I have tons. There are just way too many good ships. I think one of my favorites is Stark Spangled Banner, though I guess that would be an OT3. Anyway, I'm sort of rambling. We should just watch the film."

Galinda still isn't understanding everything completely, and she has a lot of questions. She tilts her head and opens her mouth to speak, but thinks better of it and just shakes her head. "Okay. Right. Movie." She looks up and realises that they're at the main menu, so she presses play before setting the remote down on the arm of the chair and snuggling back against Elphaba, a happy sigh leaving her lips.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the long wait. Thanks for all of the lovely reviews, and don't forget to check out Elphaba's point of view, found underneath this story's description on my profile. Enjoy chapter eight!**

* * *

When they finish Iron Man, Elphaba instantly wants to watch Iron Man 2, as well.

"Come on, Galinda, _please_?"

Galinda can't help but notice how much Elphaba really seems to like these movies, and it's endearing. So she can't help but nod. "All right, all right. We'll watch the next one, too, Elphie." She smiles.

Elphaba looks about ready to pop with excitement, and Galinda is a bit surprised when, instead of getting up to change disks, she presses a soft kiss to her lips. She responds eagerly, letting Elphaba deepen the kiss with no complaint whatsoever. Elphaba leans her back, and Galinda wraps her arms around her neck, pulling her with her, a shiver running down her spine as Elphaba runs a hand up her side, a very soft mewl escaping her lips. Elphaba moves a hand to tangle in Galinda's hair, pulling her closer as she continues to deepen the kiss. Another soft sound of contentment escapes as she kisses Elphaba back with just as much intensity. She gasps as she feels Elphaba's hand cup her breast.

Her senses are on edge, once again, as Elphaba continues to kiss her. She kisses her back, just as fervently. "Elphie..." she murmurs between kisses, moving one hand to tangle gently in her raven hair.

The next second, Elphaba has broken the kiss and is backing away from her. Galinda blinks once as it sinks in. Has she done something wrong? Has she moved things too fast?

"E-Elphie?" she asks gently, tilting her head a bit and watching Elphaba with concern.

Elphaba only shakes her head before speaking. "I'm sorry. It's just too much. I can't handle it at the moment." Galinda wants to apologize as well, but before she can even open her mouth, Elphaba is talking again. "Let's just watch Iron Man 2, okay?"

Galinda can only nod dumbly in response, watching as Elphaba stands up. She mentally hits herself in the head. How can she have been so stupid? She's moving way too fast. She watches in silence as Elphaba fumbles with the disks. She's definitely going to have to take things a lot slower. At this rate, she's going to scare Elphaba off in no time.

She remains quiet while Elphaba puts the disk into the player, hands folded in her lap as she looks anywhere but at Elphaba. Elphaba sits back down next to her, and it's awkwardly uncomfortable, and nothing is said for a long time, until Galinda finally says something.

"I'm sorry. Really, I am," she murmurs, still looking down at her lap.

"You've got nothing to apologise for."

Galinda finally looks over at her. "Yes, I do. I'm moving things too fast, I just... know I am." She's silent for a second before adding another afterthought quietly. "I always do..."

Elphaba is silent for a bit, and then she chuckles. "Are you kidding me? I'm the one who's been pushing you."

Galinda smiles a bit. "I guess that may be a little true, but... I just feel like... I don't know... I don't want to make you feel like you have to do things that you aren't ready for, I guess..."

"It's just that I'm not used to anyone actually liking me. I'm afraid you'll change your mind about me, or that you'll realise that you don't like girls at all or something, and I want to get the most out of it while it lasts."

Galinda frowns a bit before looking over at Elphaba, leaning over to press a soft kiss to her forehead. "That doesn't matter right now. All that matters is what happens right here, and right now. With you." She smiles lopsidedly.

"I can't help but worry about tomorrows. I know that one moment can mess up the rest of your life, and I worry about things like that constantly! I'm going to do something selfish, like I always do, and I'll get hurt, and everybody'll get hurt!" Elphaba's started to cry now, and Galinda wants nothing more than to be able to help her feel better. "I panic, and I run away. It's what I do. I put up a wall around me, and don't let anyone close, because I'm afraid of what I'll do. Something always goes wrong, and it's always my fault."

"Oh, sweet girl..." Galinda wraps her arms around Elphaba and hugs her close. "Sh, sh, sh..." She rubs her back soothingly, hoping to calm her tears. She runs one hand through Elphaba's raven hair, doing everything she can to help her feel better.

"I just wish I could go back in time and warn myself about things I'm about to do. Don't say that, or you'll get hurt. Don't do _that_, or your life will never be the same again."

Galinda pulls back a bit and cups Elphaba's face in her hands. "Elphaba, we can't go back in time..." she murmurs, wiping her tears away gently, "as much as we would all like to... You just have to learn from the mistakes you've made, and use them for future reference... It's how we grow..." She smiles a bit and gently taps Elphaba's nose with a finger. "Please don't stay sad for much longer... Then I'll have to be sad, too, and there will be two of us crying and that wouldn't be very fun at all." She's trying to be funny, but she doubts it's helping Elphaba cheer up.

"I can't just stop. I push away all of my emotions, into some deep, dark box in the far reaches of my brain. Now, it's opened and everything's spilling out. All the guilt, all the self-loathing."

Galinda frowns and pulls Elphaba back against her, holding her tight. "You may be... broken, and sad, and hurt, and afraid, Elphaba... But I want to help you. I want to help you see the true beauty that you are." She squeezes her a bit. "Because you mean a lot to me. And I want you to feel better."

"You say that now, but when you find out more, you'll run away. I want you to know what I've done, Galinda, but I'm afraid of how you'll react."

"Just tell me. I promise not to judge you." She pulls back a bit, so she can see Elphaba better. She smiles encouragingly.

Elphaba looks the other way, and Galinda frowns a bit, but puts her hand over Elphaba's, letting her know she's still listening. "It's my fault my mother's dead."

Galinda gasps softly, but doesn't do anything else. "How can you know that for certain, sweetheart? You can't possibly have killed a person."

"I might as well have. My cowardice killed my mother, and paralysed my sister."

Galinda pauses and takes this all in. "Can I... Can I ask what happened?"

Elphaba sighs. "I want to tell you, I truly do, but I don't think I'm ready for that. I'm still too lost, myself. I'm being overwhelmed by this Pandora's box inside of me, and I don't know how to close it, and, if I'm totally honest, I'm tired of keeping it locked. After all evil escaped Pandora's box, only Hope was left, and I wish to find that."

Galinda nods when Elphaba finishes speaking. She remains quiet for a while, unsure of what to say to Elphaba's poetic choice of words, and then gently places a hand on top of Elphaba's. "Hey... It's going to be okay, Elphaba. I promise."

Elphaba chuckles softly. "I'm overwhelming you, aren't I? First I _serenade _you, whilst you are obviously still happily walking around Narnia, and then I dump all this on you."

Galinda shrugs. "Even if it is all exceedingly overwhelming, I wouldn't put up with it, if I didn't care about you."

Elphaba gives her a short, sweet kiss. "Thank you, my love."

Galinda smiles and nudges her nose against Elphaba's. "Anything for you, Elphie."

Elphaba leans back and sighs. "Okay, I feel a change of subject is something that should be happening now. Also, however much I would like to stare at Robert Downey Jr. and the other actors, I have a feeling we should talk about _us_, if you don't mind too much."

Galinda nods and moves to sit cross-legged, facing Elphaba. "Okay."

"I am open about my sexuality. The reason nobody knows is probably because nobody is interested in me, but the fact that I'm pansexual is not something I like to hide or lie about. However, I do not think the same goes for you, whatever your sexuality is. I would love to kiss you in school, but if that's not what you want, then I can accept that."

Galinda nods slowly as she takes in what Elphaba says. "I..." She thinks for a bit, knowing that she has to make a decision. "All of my school life, I've always been popular. I've always been the girl that every other girl is jealous of... But..." She takes a deep breath and realises that her voice has grown shaky as she fights back tears she isn't sure why she's shedding. "But, uh... Here recently, I've realised that I'm... disappointed with my life. I'm tired of being fake, I'm tired of being something that I'm not." She chuckles softly and clears her throat. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, I don't want to hide who I truly am. If people have problems with me dating you, then they can just learn to deal with it. I want to be able to hold your hand and kiss you whenever I want to." She blushes a bit.

"Now I'm going to be the person everyone's jealous of, because I have you."

That only makes Galinda blush more. "You're so sweet."

"Only to you, my sweet." She smiles. "And only sometimes."

Galinda's eyebrows draw together. "Only sometimes?"

"I can be very... not nice, when it matters." A devilish grin appears on Elphaba's face, and Galinda grows even more red as she finally understands.

"I... Uh... Oh." She stammers as she tries to find words.

"What's wrong, my love?" Elphaba leans closer, their noses almost touching.

Galinda shakes her head. "Nothing," she squeaks, her blush still deepening.

Elphaba slides a hand up Galinda's thigh, and she makes a sound somewhere between a squeak and a mewl of encouragement. "You know, I think the film can wait."

"M... mmhmm..." She nods, her eyes not leaving Elphaba's now.

Shortly after she nods, Elphaba's lips are against hers, and she kisses her back with all her being. Elphaba lays Galinda back and hovers over her, their lips never parting as Elphaba continues to trace random patterns over her thigh.

"Mmm, Elphie..." she murmurs, her kisses growing more and more passionate. She's keenly aware of the feel of Elphaba's hand as she moves to unzip her dress. When Elphaba pulls back and looks at her with that unspoken question in her eyes, she nods, leaning up to kiss her once more.

Within seconds, Elphaba has Galinda's dress unzipped and her bra off, and Galinda would shiver, but every nerve is on fire. She takes a breath when Elphaba pulls back to pull her shirt off, and her hands trail down Elphaba's stomach to fumble with the button on her jeans. Elphaba gently swats her hands away and undoes her jeans herself. It makes Galinda giggle softly, because she seems to be getting rather impatient.

"What?" Elphaba pulls back and pouts, and it makes Galinda want to go right back to kissing her.

"Nothing... I just think it's incredibly sexy that you're so impatient right now." She smiles and leans forward to kiss her again, unable to further resist the temptation. Elphaba takes this time to wiggle out of her jeans, and Galinda tries to work on worming her dress all the way off now. With some effort, she gets the dress pulled down and throws it to the side carelessly. "Better?" she murmurs.

Elphaba licks her lips before answering. "Yes, _mon amour_."

Galinda can't help but sigh when she hears the French roll off of Elphaba's tongue in a beautifully seductive way. "You speak French?" she murmurs.

"Oui, ma chérie." Her lips brush over Galinda's softly. "Je peux parler français, ou je peux utiliser ma bouche pour... autres objectifs."

"I have no idea what you just said, but you sounded incredibly sexy while saying it." She reaches a hand up to cup Elphaba's cheek, leaning up to kiss her softly.

"That was exactly my intention."


End file.
